


Dirty Laundry

by ziiico



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Hyunjin, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziiico/pseuds/ziiico
Summary: jeongin fucking hates doing his laundry, but there's a cute boy and they're both half naked, so yeah its not so bad.





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> MY PHONE WAS BEING A CRACKHESD I T TOOK ME LIKE 3 YRS TO TRY AND POST THIS UGH I HATE MY SHITTY ANDRIOD
> 
> like do y'all realize what I go through just to Provide hyunin to u guys????
> 
> ive kinda been posting a lot but like looky here these are all stuff thst were in my drafts?? and idk i just got sick of looking at them and being Tempted to rewrite them or fuck w them and all that stuff so im posting them!!!!! accept my shitty writing
> 
> im gonna say this every time  
> my grammar sucks my writing sucks i know!!!!! don't expect anything!!!!! like,,,, im even failing English class :") 
> 
> uhhh again i hate summaries and tagging its the worst thing ever and it makes me want to die:)

Jeongin hated doing his laundry. The dingy laundromat across from his dorm always smelt a little funny, like dryer sheets and mothballs, and it was an unpleasant combination. But, he'd put off doing his laundry until he’d been wearing the same hoodie, in place of a shirt, for three days and Felix started to complain about it. So, now that leaves him in said dingy laundromat at midnight on Friday, technically Saturday, shoving his dirty clothes into one of the only non-broken washers. He looks down at himself, the Cheeto stains on his favorite black hoodie glaring back at him and without a second thought, starts to strip down to his underwear and socks. There’s no one here but an elderly man mopping the floor and Jeongin is sure that it wouldn't be the weirdest thing he’d seen working here. 

 

He nearly drops his handful of quarters, trying to count the right amount for the wash, but thankfully, he doesn't. He slips in the correct amount and adds in his Tide detergent, actually Felix’s, but he didn't need to know that Jeongin took it. He watches the soapy water and his clothes swish around for a few seconds, grinning at himself for  _ finally  _ getting it done, and then, with a little struggle, sits on top of the washer. He scrolls through Instagram on his phone for a few minutes when a boy walks in through the door, and  _ is that blood on his shirt?  _ The boy is tall with messy black hair and full lips. His ripped black jeans and leather jacket give him a sort of bad-boy look. The red smeared on his once-white shirt doesn't help either. Jeongin stares as the boy takes off his jacket and his shirt, shoving the shirt into the washer and slipping the jacket back over his shoulders. He must’ve been staring a little too hard because the boy glances at him with a smile. 

 

“Like what you see?” The boy is looking back at Jeongin, an amused look on his face, and Jeongin’s cheek flush. He had a nice body, Jeongin had to admit. 

 

“S-sorry.” He stammers and looks away. 

 

“Don't be. You’re half-naked, I’m getting more of a show than you are.” The smirk on his face makes Jeongin even more flustered. But, the boy’s right. Jeongin is sitting there in his Cookie Monster boxers and mismatched socks. One sock’s black and the other is red. 

 

“Don't look!” Jeongin slaps a hand over his chest, covering his nipple from this  _ stranger.  _

 

“You looked at me!” 

 

“Yeah, but you're covered now.” Jeongin blurts. He regrets it almost instantly. The other boy laughs and Jeongin swears it’s the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. 

 

“I can take it off?” He slips his jacket down his shoulders, just slightly, before Jeongin shakes his head and blubbers out another apology. 

 

“It’s okay. Mind if I borrow your detergent? I’m just washing my shirt, I won't use too much.” The stranger smiles. Jeongin would do anything for that smile. He nods nervously and hands it to him. The boy steps closer to grab and Jeongin spots a mole underneath his eye.  _ Cute _ , he thinks. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“N-no problem.” Jeongin curses himself for stuttering,  _ again,  _ and smiles back. 

 

“You have braces? Cute.” The boy laughs as Jeongin blushes, once again, and takes to adding detergent to his one white shirt. Jeongin feels a little too exposed, he wasn't expecting a cute boy to show up when he’s half naked and compliment him. The boy closes the lid with a click and does the same as Jeongin, sits on top of the washer. It took him way less effort than it did Jeongin. Probably because he had incredibly long legs. 

 

“So, why are you naked in a laundromat?” He grins, leaning back and exposing more of his midriff than Jeongin would like to see. He had just gotten himself to stop blushing. 

 

“Don't you think you should ask my name first?” He snips, eyes flickering around the room to avoid looking lower than he should. 

 

“Fine, what's your name?” 

 

“Yang Jeongin. What's yours?” 

 

“Hwang Hyunjin. Now, why are you naked in a laundromat?” Hyunjin wiggles his eyebrows. Jeongin laughs, covering his mouth with his hand and shakes his head.

 

“Why were you covered in blood?” He raises his eyebrows, trying to mimic Hyunjin, but failing. 

 

“Hey, I asked you first! And how do you know it was blood?” Hyunjin says, “Could have been Koolaid.” 

 

“I didn't, but I do now. And your answer will probably be more interesting than mine.” Jeongin replies with a laugh of his own.

 

“I don't know about that. But, yeah, you're right. It’s blood. Just a little nosebleed.” 

 

“How’d you get a nosebleed? Is that normal?” Jeongin’s eyebrows furrow and he looks worried, which makes Hyunjin laugh again. 

 

“I answered your question. Now you answer mine.”

 

“I’m washing clothes and I wanted to wash  _ all  _ of them. Simple.” Jeongin shrugs. 

 

“Can't say I’ve thought of that before. Anyways, it was just a little fight and the guy got a good hit. It wasn't too bad, but I don't want my roommate knowing. He’d be pissed if he knew I got into another fight.” 

 

“But, you have a split lip. How are you going to hide that?” 

 

“I do?” Hyunjin’s fingers fly to his lips and when they brush the small cut, he winces. 

 

“Aw, man. He’s gonna kill me!” He curses, running a hand through his messy hair, which Jeongin  _ should not  _ find so hot when he's clearly in distress. 

 

“Say you got it from kissing.” 

 

“Kissing? How do you get a split lip from kissing?” 

 

“Rough kissing?” Jeongin blushes, looking down. Hyunjin laughs, for what seems to be the 10th time tonight, but it doesn't feel like its  _ at  _ him, more like  _ with  _ him, even if Jeongin isn't laughing himself. 

 

“Wow, Jeongin, didn't know you were that kinky.” 

 

“I’m not! I’m just helping you-” He rushes over his words, trying to explain himself.

 

“Who would I say I was kissing?” Hyunjin interrupts with a smirk. Jeongin is tempted to look away from their intense eye contact, but doesn't. 

 

“I-I don't kn-know.” 

 

“What about you, Jeonginnie?” 

 

“Y-you’re embarrassing!” Jeongin covers his face with his hands. The other boy snickers and Jeongin peeks through his fingers to look at his smile. 

 

“You're so cute!”

 

“I’m not!” Jeongin protests. 

 

“You’re like a little baby!” 

 

“I’m not! I’m 18! I’m old!” 

 

“18? Wow, I’m your hyung. Call me hyung!” 

 

“You're weird! I bet you're lying!” 

 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Again with that insufferable smirk. Jeongin can feel his face growing warmer, but he doesn't want to look away from Hyunjin.

 

“Ah, stop it-” 

 

“Stop what?” He interrupts. 

 

“Don't call me  _ baby.  _ That’s weird.” 

 

“Then, call me hyung!” Hyunjin pouts. Jeongin almost wants to curse at him because how is it possible that he can go from that smoldering gaze to being cuter than a puppy. 

 

“Fine! Hyung, stop calling me baby!” 

 

“Okay,  _ baby. _ ” Jeongin’s washer beeps, cutting off Jeongin from speaking. He sits there with his mouth open and then with a grumble, jumps off the washer. He transfers his clothes to a dryer, ignoring Hyunjin’s cheeky cat calling and cries of, “Damn, Jeongin, those legs!” Not long after, Hyunjin’s own washer beeps and Hyunjin follows Jeongin. He puts his shirt in the dryer for only 10 minutes, compared to Jeongin’s 30 and Jeongin wonders if he’ll leave before him. 

 

“Jeonginnie, sit with me.” He looks at the older boy only to see him sitting on the folding counter, despite the sign next to him saying “PLEASE DO NOT SIT ON COUNTERTOP.” 

 

“You're going to break it.” 

 

“Are you calling me fat?” He scoffs and slaps a hand on his chest. Jeongin hops up on the counter next to him. 

 

“If it breaks, It’s your fault.” Jeongin laughs. 

 

“Hey, it was fine before you sat up here. If it breaks, It’s  _ your  _ fault.”

 

The two bicker over whose fault it would be if the counter breaks and Jeongin is a little surprised by how comfortable he feels, half naked, next to a complete stranger, having a conversation that doesn't quite make sense. And by how happy it makes him? He’s smiling throughout the entire time Hyunjin’s talking and he even snort-laughed, which usually embarrasses him, but Hyunjin called it  _ cute _ , when it most certainly was not. Hyunjin ignores when the dryer beeps, even when Jeongin points it out, and winks. 

 

“I’m letting it cool down. It’s too hot to be wearing a warm shirt. Or even a shirt at all.” He says, which makes Jeongin shove him, almost making him fall off. He starts to apologize, but then the older boy grins and knocks their shoulders together. 

 

“I’ll get my revenge. Just wait.” 

 

When Jeongin’s clothes finish and Hyunjin finally fishes his shirt out of his dryer, the younger wonders if he'll take his leave now. He doesn't. 

 

“Yah, Jeongin. Your detergent sucks. There’s still blood on my shirt!” He holds out his stained shirt. It’s faded, but still very much there.

 

“You’re supposed to bleach white things, stupid.” 

 

“Why didn't you give me bleach?”

 

“You didn't ask!”

 

“What do I do? Chan’s gonna know I got into a fight! Your kiss excuse won't work if my shirt looks like this!” Hyunjin looks panicked and Jeongin is curious about this roommate of his. He knew a Chan himself, but his Chan wasn't that scary. He was actually kinda dorky. They couldn't be the same Chan. 

 

“Calm down, hyung! You can wear one of mine! They're all clean, anyways.” Jeongin’s laughing as he starts to fold his pile of laundry. Hyunjin’s mouth is still open and he stares at Jeongin with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“But, you're small?” 

 

“I have oversized things, dummy. They’ll probably fit you better than they fit me.” He pulls on a pair of sweats and a random t-shirt, glad to finally be clothed. He hands Hyunjin a shirt that, on Jeongin, goes up to his knees, so it should fit Hyunjin well. Hyunjin slips off his jacket, the younger averting his eyes quickly, and on the shirt. He looks a little surprised at how the shirt fits him. It’s big on him, too, but not by much. Just loose. 

 

“See. You worry too much.” The younger hums, continuing to fold his clothes. Hyunjin nods sheepishly. He picks up one of Jeongin’s shirts and starts to fold it.

 

“You don't have to. I can do it myself. Don't you have to be home to that roommate of yours?” 

 

“No. It’s fine. I want to help.” 

 

They fold Jeongin’s clothes in a comfortable silence, with Jeongin swiping his underwear from Hyunjin every time the older boy tries to hold them up. Hyunjin laughs and Jeongin scowls. Hyunjin makes a cooing noise when he sees how many bright clothes Jeongin has, commenting about how Jeongin probably looks cute in them. 

 

“I want to see you wear this! I bet you look adorable!” He lifts up a pink and white hoodie. Jeongin raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait for me to wear it then.” Jeongin grins at the older boy as he shoves his folded clothes into his laundry basket. 

 

“Wear it now.” And suddenly, Hyunjin is trying to manhandle the hoodie onto him and Jeongin’s squealing and pushing him away with cries of “Hyunjin hyung, stop it!” and giggles. 

 

Hyunjin’s finally gotten the hoodie onto Jeongin, no thanks to Jeongin, and he coos at the younger boy. 

 

“I was right, you're adorable. This is my favorite look on you.” He ruffles Jeongin’s hair. 

 

“Stop it! I look like a bum. It looks weird with sweats and slippers. You haven't even seen anything else on me.” 

 

“Not true. I saw your Cookie Monster boxers.” Jeongin slaps the other boy playfully and Hyunjin sticks his tongue out. A chime interrupts them and Hyunjin pulls his phone out. He tenses and Jeongin worries if it’s serious.

 

“It’s Chan. He asked where I am and why I’m not home yet! What do I say?” 

 

“Tell him you were with a friend and you're on your way home. Do you live far?” Jeongin places a hand on his shoulder and Hyunjin relaxes slightly. 

 

“No, not that far, in the dorm across the street.”

 

“Oh? Me too.” 

 

“Really? Let’s walk home together!”

 

“You have the attention span of a puppy. Text your friend that you're on your way and let’s go.” Jeongin is about to grab his basket, but Hyunjin beats him to it.

 

“Hyung-”

 

“Come on before I steal your laundry. You have a pretty nice collection of Nike sweatshirts.” Hyunjin grins at him and starts walking out of the door. Jeongin grumbles, but jogs to catch up next to him. 

 

“You’re insufferable.” He says with a pout.

 

“Ooh, breaking out the big words. You know, Jeongin, I’m older than you. I learned these words before you.” 

 

“Really? What does cataclysmic mean?” 

 

“Destructive. But can you spell it?” Hyunjin glances at him. The streetlights cast them in golden light. 

 

“Of course.” He spells the word out. 

 

“Now, can you spell expialidocious?” The older boy grins when Jeongin’s confusion writes itself on his face. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Expialidocious.” He repeats. 

 

“E-X-P-E-” Jeongin starts.

 

“Nope.” Hyunjin’s still smiling and Jeongin’s still scowling. 

 

“E-X-P-A-” He tries again. 

 

“No.” Their walk back continues with Jeongin struggling to spell the word and Hyunjin laughing every time he gets frustrated. When they’re in front of Jeongin’s door, Hyunjin finally gives and spells it out for him. Jeongin curses. 

 

“Hope you don't get in trouble with your friend.”

 

“I’ll tell him I was kissing a Yang Jeongin too hard and his braces nicked my lip.” 

 

“Don't you dare, Hwang Hyunjin!” Jeongin cries out from his doorway, but Hyunjin is already walking away. He grumbles to himself and shuts the door behind him. Felix looks up from his phone and pulls out his headphones. 

 

“Who was that?” Felix raises an eyebrow.

 

“Some guy I met washing laundry.” Jeongin looks down at his laundry and there, on top and neatly folded, is Hyunjin’s blood-stained shirt. He has to return it. But he doesn't have Hyunjin’s number. Hyunjin also has Jeongin’s shirt, not that Jeongin really cares, but he’s kind of looking for an excuse to talk to him again. 

 

“Who? What guy? That's dangerous, Jeongin! What if he was an axe murderer? You could be dead!” Felix rambles and Jeongin rolls his eyes. 

 

“His name’s Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin. He lives in the dorm, somewhere, I don't know-” He tries to explain, but is cut off by Felix.

 

“ _ Hwang Hyunjin _ ? The one that wears the leather jackets and gets into fights? Tall and scary?” 

 

“He’s not scary..” Jeongin mumbles, “how do you know him?” 

 

“Literally everyone knows him. He has quite a reputation. But that’s not how I know him. He’s a friend of Changbin’s,” Felix says, brows furrowing as he squints at Jeongin.

 

“Why were you with him, though?” He adds, his suspicious obvious on his face. Jeongin is tempted to laugh, but he knows Felix is serious.

 

“What’s the matter with me talking to Hyunjin hyung? He’s nice! He helped me with my laundry.” 

 

“Gross, he touched your dirty underwear?” 

 

“No, he helped me fold my clothes.”

 

“He touched your clean underwear? Gross. Who touches a stranger’s underwear?” 

 

“He didn't touch my underwear! I touched my underwear!” Jeongin groans, running a hand through his hair in his frustration to deal with his rather dumb roommate. 

 

“Did you touch his underwear? I know they’re clean, but that’s still gross.” 

 

“No! I didn't. He wasn't even washing any laundry.” 

 

“If he wasn't washing laundry, why was he at the laundromat?”

 

“Cause his shirt!” Jeongin blurts and instantly regrets it. He couldn't tell Felix Hyunjin got into a fight. He already seemed so suspicious of the boy. 

 

“He washed a shirt? Just one shirt?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“It was dirty, duh.” 

 

“But, it’s only one shirt? I don't understand.” 

 

“Well, Felix, sometimes clothes get dirty and we go to this place to wash them.” 

 

“ _ Clothes.  _ Multiple articles of clothing get washed. Not one.” 

 

Jeongin sighs. He knows he’s not going to win and he could never lie to Felix. So, he just quietly adds, “It had blood on it. And his roommate is scary. So he had to wash it.” 

 

“Chan hyung is gonna kill him! Wait, so he’s trying not to get caught by Chan? Ooh, I’m so telling. This is what he gets after he took my cookie. He didn't even ask! He just took a bigass bite while it was still in my hand! I was holding it as he used his big, rabbit teeth to just devour my cookie! I can't believe-” 

 

“What? Chan hyung? You mean the Chan hyung I know? The one that buys us snacks all the time, even though he complains he never has any money? Looks like a raccoon because he gets no sleep?  _ Chan hyung? _ ”

  
  


//

 

Jeongin is going through a crisis. It’s been a week and he’s still harboring Hyunjin’s shirt.

Felix offered to return the shirt, but Jeongin had shyly shook his head, and Felix raised his eyebrows. He could always read Jeongin a little too well. 

 

“Just go to his dorm! If he’s not there, you can just say you wanted to talk to Chan.”

 

“But what would I talk to Chan about?” 

 

“How about ‘hey I think your roommate is cute, give me his number?’ That sounds good.” Felix looks away from his phone to stare at Jeongin pacing around their room, nervously clutching Hyunjin’s shirt.

 

“Why haven't I even met Hyunjin before? You know him, Seungmin knows him, Minho and Jisung and Woojin all know him. He’s Chan’s roommate! Why didn't I meet him before?” 

 

“Mm? He’s kind of a wild card. He kind of just shows up? He has other friends and he’s with them a lot more, but sometimes he tags along with us. But, you've never been there. You're always busy with your classes or your homework or it’s too late to go out and you need to get your beauty sleep or whatever you say. It's not like any of us tried to keep him from you.” Felix shrugs, looking back go his phone, most likely texting Changbin. The two were inseparable. Jeongin could swear he could never sleep with how late Felix stayed up on the phone with him.

 

“You should've forced me.” 

 

“I’ve tried! You hit me! I'm your hyung, you should show more respect.” 

 

“You sound like Jisung.”

 

“Jisung hyung.” Felix corrects with a grin. Jeongin rolls his eyes. 

 

“Well, you better get going. Hyunjin has class in an hour and I'm sure you want to be all mushy gooey with him, confessing your love for him and whatnot.” 

 

“What? I'm not confessing my love, don't be weird! I'm just giving him his shirt back!” 

 

“Whatever you say. Just get going.” Felix makes a shooing motion with his hand. The younger sticks his tongue out, but does as told. Jeongin mutters to himself, trying to figure out what he's going to say. 

 

“Here’s your shirt. You forgot it last night. And maybe, can I have your number?” He practices in the elevator, but curses himself afterwards. He tries other phrases. “Want to go to lunch? Italian sound good?” He shakes his head. “Hey, I know you're apparently a bad boy or whatever but I think you're cute and I was wondering if I can get your number. Also, I have your shirt.” 

 

He doesn't notice the elevator doors open or the person that steps inside, but he does recognize the laugh that fills the small space. 

 

“Jeonginnie?” 

 

Jeongin turns around only to come face to face with the one and only, Hwang Hyunjin. 

 

“Uh-” 

 

“You think I’m cute?” He smiles at the younger. Jeongin wants to die. Jeongin awkwardly nods, looking everywhere but at Hyunjin. 

 

“Well, I think you're cute, too. And I’d be happy to give you my number. But I’m not a bad boy. “ 

 

“I didn't mean-” 

 

“Unless you like bad boys. Then, I’d gladly be a bad boy.” Jeongin’s ears burn. He’s torn between yelling at the other boy for saying such embarrassing things and turning into a blushing mess.

 

“Sh-shut up.” 

 

“Oh, Jeonginnie, don't be shy now. I’ve already seen you naked.” 

 

“Half! Half-naked!” 

 

“Whatever. Same thing. You were exposed and I saw it and now you can't be shy.” 

 

“Oh my god, take your shirt. I'm going home. Have fun in class.” He tries to hand the other boy his shirt. Hyunjin cocks his head to the side. 

 

“How do you know I have class right now?” Hyunjin asks, “Are you a stalker? Have I finally become famous enough to have a stalker?” 

 

“No! Felix hyung told me!” 

 

“Felix? You're friends with Felix?” Jeongin nods. 

 

“Oh. Tell him I said sorry for eating his cookie and I’ll buy him a new one tomorrow.” 

 

“Why-” 

 

“And I didn't give you my number yet. You can't leave.” 

 

“I can and I will. I decided I don't want it anymore.” 

 

Hyunjin leans in close to Jeongin, smirking at the younger. “Oh, really?” He whispers into Jeongin’s ear.

 

“Yeah.” Jeongin manages not to stutter, his face burning from the close proximity. 

 

“Then, I want yours.”

 

“Stop it, hyung! You're weird!” 

 

“You were the one talking to yourself in an elevator!” 

 

“I was  _ practicing _ , not talking to myself.” 

 

“That’s even worse. Cute, but weird.” Hyunjin smiles.

 

“I-” Jeongin starts, “You’re impossible.” 

 

“No, I think you’ll find I’m actually really easy.” The taller boy wiggles his eyebrows. Jeongin wants to throttle him, but also kiss him in his stupid face. 

 

“That's not what I meant! You're gross!” 

 

“Relax, Jeonginnie. Now, give me your phone, I’m going to put my number in.” Jeongin pulls his phone out of his pocket, unlocks it, and hands it to the older boy. Hyunjin hands his own phone, unlocked, and Jeongin saves his own number in a new contact.

 

“Your case is pink? Wow, Jeongin, you really like pink, don't you?” 

 

“It’s cute, leave me alone.” 

 

“It is cute. Just like you.” Hyunjin hands him back his phone and Jeongin does the same.

 

“I have to get to class, but text me later.” The elevator doors open and Hyunjin steps off. The doors close again and Jeongin is left alone. He wants to scream. He just got  _ Hwang Hyunjin’s  _ number. 

 

His phone chimes. 

 

“Ugh, Felix, what are you texting me about now?” He mutters to himself, unlocking his phone and looking at the notification. It’s not Felix. It’s Hyunjin. He knows because he didn't have a contact named ‘Sexy Beast’ before and now he does.  

 

**SEXY BEAST**

 

_ ur contact name is cute but i changed it _

 

_ yours isnt!!!!! _

_ wdym???  _

_ wiat what did you change mine too _

 

_ it was jeonginnie but now its cutest cutie  _

 

_!!!!im changing yours to ugly!!!!!  _

 

_ don't u dare u know u wld be lying to urself _

_ text me l8r i gotta blast!!!  _

_ DONT CHANGE MY CONTSCT NAME U GOBLIN _

 

_ :) _

**Author's Note:**

> give me kudos & comments!!!!! i love them!!! they make me so happy omg 
> 
>  
> 
> or hmu on twt @seunggies !


End file.
